


Resonance

by Allthephils



Series: Reverberations [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Phil’s pov, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Phil feels like a million bucks after an amazing one night stand, but does it have to be just one night?This is Phil’s POV of the day after described in Reverberations.





	Resonance

_He thought I was cool._ Phil crawls over his floor, picking up discarded clothing and tossing it into the laundry basket by the door. Bending and standing again and again is too strenuous, crawling is more efficient. His jeans lie in the doorway and as he moves toward them, he sees last night’s shirt in the hall and something crumpled and black at the top of the stairs. He’s following a trail of breadcrumbs, unfortunately it only leads to the rest of his empty flat.

 _Nice shirt._ He had sounded like Christopher Robin but he knew Phil’s My Hero Academia t-shirt. The conversation was easy, really weird but easy. Dan slipped between topics like it was normal to discuss gender politics, horror movies, and Pokemon in one sentence. He’d laughed at Phil’s jokes, even the ones that made everyone else roll their eyes. Phil can’t remember the last time he laughed like that with someone he’d just met. He’d found himself searching for things to say just to see that smile again, beaming and framed by the most amazing dimples.

His fingers curl into the pile of black. It’s soft, too hot for this weather, and definitely not his. Sitting on the top stair, he unfurls the jumper, his eyes close and he buries his face in soft black knit. God, it smells amazing. Dan smelled amazing. That scent drew him in, right to Dan’s long neck. Dan had actually moaned and his hand flew from where it had settled on Phil’s ass to cover his own mouth. _You better take me inside before I get us arrested._

Phil throws the jumper in with the laundry and carries it all to the washer. He hops up on the counter, watching the clothes tumble around. He feels good, so good, like he’s worked out all the kinks he’s been carrying in his spine. Is this what it feels like after a one stand? He hasn’t had enough of them to really know but this, this feels good, satisfied, relaxed.

How did he get so lucky? Dan is definitely the hottest guy Phil has ever slept with. Is that mean? He’s been in love and of course they were the most beautiful thing in the world at the time. Objectively though, Dan is it. He is, objectively, the most attractive human he’s had the honor of being inside of. _God Phil, you’re so weird._

Dan, with his lazy curls and his posh accent and his tight jeans. He’d leaned back on the brick alley wall, pulling Phil in abruptly, their chests colliding. Phil had hesitated, not because he didn’t want to kiss him but because he did. He wanted to really kiss him. Those lips were unreal, his skin gorgeous. Thank god for contacts. He kissed his freckles first, cupped his cheek. It was probably too much but Phil doesn’t like to rush a good thing. Those plush lips pressed against his, then again and again, and then Dan parted his lips, his tongue reaching for Phil’s, whiskey flavored, moving frantically but perfectly.

Phil’s fingertips feel like they’re missing something. They miss soft skin where he’d pushed his fingers under that jumper. He’d wanted it off but he couldn’t seem to coordinate climbing the stairs with kissing with being kissed with pulling off the goddamned jumper.

 _I got it._ Dan had tore it off in one swift movement and giggled into Phil’s mouth as they stumbled and tripped up the stairs.

Phil shakes himself out of his daydream and jumps down. He grabs a slice of leftover pizza, heading back to his room. He’s alone at home, eating pizza and grinning like an idiot. _He thought I was cool and smart and hot._

Phil laughs out loud and shoves the last bit of crust into his mouth. He strips off his joggers, grabs a towel and walks naked into the bathroom. Standing in the spray, he recalls hanging with Dan at the bar, like they came together. Dan had made some joke about Pom Poko and raccoons with giant balls. They were both laughing and drinking. When it died down, he looked into those chocolate eyes but Dan’s attention was lower. He’d licked his lips and Dan’s cheeks flushed, he swallowed hard and looked a little dizzy. _You ok there?_ Phil had said, genuinely concerned that maybe his new friend had had too much to drink.

_Is your flat nearby?_

_Is my flat nearby?!_ Dan had actually said that to him. And Phil actually took his hand and left his friends in the bar. He puts his face under the shower head, trying to wash away the heat he feels in his cheeks. This is awesome, this giddy embarrassment, like he’d done something naughty and gotten away with it. He needs to do this more often. He always says he’ll put himself out there, try new things, but he doesn’t, not really. Spreading the soap over his chest, his fingertips brush his nipples and Phil gasps. _Oh god._ Those little kitten licks, flicking over his nipples. All he could see was curls, all he could feel was that pointed tongue and a hand slipping between his legs, cupping his balls, touching and teasing.

Phil finishes up in the shower, careful to keep his hair dry. He needs to get out of the house as quickly as possible. He’s out of coffee and he’s not about to suffer through that hell for longer than he has to. Unfortunately, his vivid memory has his dick standing at attention. _Ignore it, it will go away._  

Phil does his best to think of his grandma or tiny puppies or football but he hates football and his mind just goes to the players and their long legs. Dan has long legs, so long. Long enough that they’d gotten a little tangled when Phil had growled and rolled him over. He couldn’t take it anymore, those lips teasing his nipples. Dan had giggled and yelped, _Oh!_

He’s sat on the edge of his bed, pants in his hand, staring at nothing in particular, conjuring the images of last night in his mind. Phil had flipped Dan over and climbed up onto him. He’d stroked his hair back. Such a beautiful face. Their cocks had slid up against each other, pressed between their bellies. Dan’s whimper was up there with the hottest things Phil has ever heard. His head had dropped, weak with all this desire. He’d licked into Dan’s ear and caught his breath. Dan, fuck.

Phil’s hand has begun the work of stroking his cock before he even registers its happening.

He had moved his body slowly over Dan’s, kissing every inch of him, talking his time. A nibble behind his ear. _Dan._ A soft, full kiss to his throat. _Dan._ Dan had arched into his touch. _Fuck._ Phil’s hand squeezes tight and moves his foreskin up over the head of his cock, then back again. It slips easily, in and out, surrounded by his tight grip. He’d lingered at Dan’s belly, dipped his tongue into his navel, nuzzled into the downy hair there before he moved lower, following the hair as it grew thicker, coarser. Phil’s nearly imperceivable grunts break through his heavy breaths. He’s stroking faster now, legs spread out wide in front of him. He leans back on one arm, watching his hand move, his tip leaking.

Dan’s pretty little cock had laid against his thigh and Phil had touched it, just lightly. He’d dipped his head and kissed where Dan’s leg met his body. More skin, gorgeous skin that he kissed and sucked until Dan cried out, bucking his hips. Phil couldn’t get enough of that tender flesh and Dan seemed to like when it was just a little too much. Their eyes had met and it could’ve been awkward but it wasn’t. It was hot. It was just one more way for Phil to enjoy the body underneath him. He’d watched as Dan’s brow creased when Phil wrapped a hand around him, saw him bite his lip as he teased his hole. Dan finally squeezed his eyes shut when Phil dropped even lower and pulled Dan into his mouth, his slippery fingers pushing inside him.

 _I want you Phil, now._ Now. So demanding. Phil smiles at that thought. That voice in his head, so posh, so wrecked, but he didn’t beg, he demanded. “Oh god Dan _.”_ His own voice rings out in the quiet flat. _Dan, fuck_.

 _Dan, fuck, you feel so good. God you’re beautiful._ He was beautiful, legs pushed back, so open. His long, tan body stretched out for Phil to see. _I want you Phil, now._ That sweet musical voice. Phil cums with a shudder, his head thrown back. He falls onto his back and waits to come down, slowly settling in to deep relaxed warmth. His eyes slip shut and he basks in the afterglow, Dan’s smile ever present in his mind, his laugh, his long fingers, his hard little cock, his tight hole. _Fuck._

He’d stay here longer if his head weren’t threatening caffeine withdrawal. Eventually, he pulls himself up and into some clothes. He walks down the street like it’s the opening sequence of Saturday Night Fever. His confidence, his strut, it’s all too good and he intends to hang on to it a long as he can. Coffee in hand, he sits at his favorite table. The bar where they met is just a few doors down. They’d walked right past here, practically ran actually, Dan’s hand in his. He just had to get him home.

He had to get him home before he woke up from what must have been a dream. But it wasn’t. Dan was really there and he really liked him and he was really following Phil home. He’d watched Phil when he stood to put the condom on, just watched him, his eyes raking up and down over Phil’s body. _He thinks I’m hot._ Phil didn’t even try, he didn’t have to. He just held on to Dan and they figured it out together.

 _Dan._ Phil sipped his coffee, a melancholy washing over him. Maybe he’s just coming down off this high he’s been on. This is just an endorphin crash. It has nothing to do with the fact that he won’t ever see Dan again. It was just a hookup. It was one of the best dates Phil has ever had except it wasn’t a date at all, it was just a hookup. That's the point, right? Try new things and all that. So why does he suddenly feel so sad?

Phil walks home more slowly, less spring in his step. He’ll make himself some real food, he’ll play some MarioKart. It’ll be fine. He unlocks the front door and climbs the first flight of stairs when his neighbor pokes a head out of their door. _Not right now._ Phil really doesn’t want to listen to Brad explain the ways they can improve the communal living experience right now.

“Hey Phil, this was under the door when I came in. Could it be for you?”

Phil reaches out to take the slip of paper from Brad’s fingers. A change of address form? “No, not mine.” He turns it over in his hands and his eyes focus in on a phone number and a name. _Dan._

 _“_ Oh my god. It is mine! Brad I love you!” He races up the rest of the stairs, into his own flat, not looking behind to catch Brad’s reaction.

Once he’s sat in his lounge, he looks again. It’s real. He types the number into his phone and saves the contact. He is not losing this one.

 _What do I say? What do I say?_ His foot is tapping the floor, his finger is tapping the phone and he takes a deep steadying breath and types.

“Come back.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @allthephils


End file.
